The Secret Ingredient: ??? Pups
Clover - She has her fathers build mostly, looking more like a husky, with most of her mothers markings, she has a bushy tail like Hally. Her two ears being fluffy, the right one perked up and the left one being semi perked. She has a mixture of her parents colours and markings, mostly white with black patches and red outlining it. Her eyes are a light green colour and she wears a golden collar with a four leaf clover tag. Uniform: Clover wears a maroon red uniform with thie trim and a black belt. Her pup-pack is white and contains toys and snacks for little kids when she babysits them. She wears a red and white spotted bow as well. Her crest is a baby crib. Cerberus - Cerberus has a design similar to his father but his tail looks more like his moms and his joints on his legs don't have the triangles that Kodiak does. He also has some red/orange spots on his chest and on his ears, also a large one the shape of a flower on his left flank. Uniform: He wears a light blue Apron and a dark blue collar. His crest is the silhouette of a Whisk in a bowl. Clover - clover at times can be a bit of a diva and often likes things going her own way. She kisses up to her mom and dad a lot, in an attempt to try get out of trouble, Kodiak always falls for it, unfortunately for her, momma Hally isn't so easily convinced. She can be a bit bossy and acts tough sometimes. Underneath her hard shell, there's a heart of pure gold, shes really a sweet pup, she just doesn't tend to show it. Cerberus - Even though he is named after a large mythical beast he has a very sweet and fluffy kind of personality, like his mother very sweet and always throwing compliments at people and very good at making pups smile. * Though Clover doesn't wear the scarves her brother makes her as a pup she keeps every single one of them in a box in the back of her closet. When she's an adult and both pups have moved out to live on there own she finds the box of scarves and she starts to wear a different one each day remembering her brother. * Cerberus Trains under his mother to be a baking pup but he doesn't want to be an actual part of the Paw Patrol and usually just bakes/cooks for fun. * Cerberus loves to knit and make things for his Cousins and friends, when he gets stressed he knits to relieve his stress and since scarfs are one of the easiest things for him to make he has tons of scafs he knitted himself. When he meets new pups and wants to get to know them he will make collars for them since those are easy to make. * For every big Holliday and their birthdays, Cerberus usually makes Clover a special scarf, designing it to fit her personality and spending more time on it then he does the scarves or other gifts he makes his other family. * When Cerberus was first looking for a Job he actualy wanted to be a Babysitter pup but after some training he and everyone else relized that he wasnt really cut out for that job, instead he took on his current job of a baker and his sister Clover eventualy decided she wanted to become a babysitter. Stories By Us: By Others: *Friendship Knitting *Trainees and the Money Caper *Pups take a Sick Day Clover .jpg|Old design- new one will be added later Cerberus.jpg|OLD design Cloverdecrees.jpg|Clover and Ceberus drawn by Confetii the Part Pup, I kinda guessed on the red color and Clovers markings since it just says that she has marking like her mother with red outlines Cerberusknit.jpg|Cerberus stress knitting, Sketch by Confetii the Party Pup Cerberuscrest.jpg|Cerberus' crest Cheeb Clover.jpg|Cheeb clover drawn by Confetti~~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Future Generation Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Second generation Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup